LForce: You Have the Power
by BatmanLoonaticsFan96
Summary: When the team does a spell that goes horribly awry, they find themselves switching powers. Now they must deal with a new fight with the Dark Side AND avoid causing even more damage. Sequel to "I Wish"
1. Chapter 1

L-Force: You Have the Power

Woohoo! Another one! Anyway, this one is approaching the end of the season, I'll be working on it, I hope you like it, blah, blah, blah, enjoy!

Chapter 1

Zara was lying on a couch. "I can't believe that actually happened."

"Trust me, enough has been going on," said Ace.

"Wait!" said Lexi, "I hear our new recruits coming. You better let them in."

Kyra went to open the door and let them in. "Come on in, guys."

In came 2 boys and a girl.

"Adam, Lionel, and Yuri," said Kyra, "meet the gang. Gang, guys."

"So power update?" asked Darryl.

The dark-haired boy named Adam came forward. "I can eat through anything and detect other people's abilities."

The blonde boy known as Lionel nodded. "And I can conjure up weapons and split people's personalities."

"Huh?" asked the auburn-furred bunny named Yuri.

"Split them into good and bad, strong and weak, and both die at the same time."

"Oh. Meanwhile, I can take stars out of the night sky and turn them into daggers."

"Wow."

"And…" 2 angel wings spread from her back. "Wings."

"Wow."

"Quit saying that," said Xavier, jumping in. Then he heard someone else coming through the open doors. He smiled. "Hey, Claire."

In walked in the strawberry blonde clairvoyant Witch known as Claire. She smiled. "So our plan worked? We've ditched the Dark Side?"

"And we're with the good guys now."

"Boy, do I feel sorry for Priscilla."

"Don't worry, we're even," said Trinity, "We have 3 of their own, and they have 3 of ours. Can't possibly be worse. Oh, I hope I didn't just jinx it."

_2 hours later…_

Kyra was walking through the halls. As she went by Uma's room, she heard something that sounded like crying. She looked at the door.

Uma was on the floor by her bed, holding her knees and rocking back and forth. "I'm a killer. I am a killer. I shouldn't be here."

Kyra opened the door and walked in. "Uma? Are you OK?"

"Kill me."

Kyra stared at her. "What?"

"I don't deserve to live!"

"You don't deserve to die either. Uma, what's wrong with you?"

Uma slowly turned to glare at her spitefully. "Get away from me!" Her bed went flying at Kyra, who was slammed through the wall. Uma ran out as fast as possible and out of the building.

Paula, sitting in the main room and watching all this through her telepathy, snapped. _I can do more than this. I don't deserve to be smashed with them when this fight goes south and lands on the Dark Side's side of things. Might as well be on the winning team._ She got up and followed Uma out.

Kyra got up slowly as the others raced up to her.

"Kyra, what happened?" asked Claire, the last one there.

"We just lost Uma."

Rev checked his GPS. "And-Paula-by-the-looks-of-it."

"Great," said Zara, "Now what do we do?"

"Well, obviously, we're not strong enough to fight the Dark Side now," said Kyra, "And with their little ritual drawing to a close, I think it'll at the very least be hard."

"Unless there's some way we can get ourselves more powerful…" suggested Claire.

"Yeah, got any suggestions there?" asked Ingrid.

"Yup: a spell."

They all looked at her.

_With the Dark Side…_

"Oh, come on!" Deirdre snapped at the doorway to their building, Paula and Uma standing just outside it. She opened it and saw them. "You 2 honestly think you can just cross over from the Loonies' team and just walk in and join us?"

Paula looked at Uma and then back at Deirdre. "We thought so since it was that easy for Zack, Jake, and Val."

"Well, you thought right." Deirdre pulled them into the building and closed the door behind them. "Alright then, welcome aboard." She walked off to announce this development to everyone else.

Paula looked at Uma again. "That was easy."

Uma just stared into oblivion, still traumatized.

_Back at the hideout…_

Claire was setting up the spell with Lindy, Arra, Byron, Darryl, Trinity, Orion, Gail, Ingrid, Quinn, Raina, Xavier, and Yuri.

"Are you sure this will work?" asked Duck.

"Trust me on this," said Claire, "Spells are more powerful when more than one Witch does them. If we can do this right, we can get all of us so powerful that the Dark Side will have no chance."

"And if we mess up?" asked Lindy, lighting a candle and setting it down on the floor.

Claire considered this. "Should be interesting."

They all exchanged glances and finally sat down on the floor (which had been cleared of the furniture) in a circle.

"Alright, everybody join hands," said Gail, holding out her hands to her sides. Everyone else clapped their hands together. She glared at them all. "I meant with each other!"

"Oh!" everyone said as they joined hands.

Claire looked around to make sure everything was in place. "Alright, Lindy, start the chain."

"OK…" Lindy closed her eyes. "_To prepare for the battle ahead…_"

Arra closed her eyes. "_…and the war to inevitably come…_"

Byron closed his eyes. "_…strengthen us through our fight with the darkness…_"

Darryl closed his eyes. "_…and join our power as one._"

Trinity glanced at Tech before closing her eyes as well. "_Into the darkness we travel…_"

Orion closed his eyes, squeezing her hand. "_…to protect those in need…_"

Gail sighed and closed her eyes. "_…and destroy the evils that come forth…_"

Ingrid closed her eyes. "_…now more strength we require…_"

Quinn closed his eyes. "_…for the situation is dire…_"

Raina closed her eyes. "_…and of the end of the world we need no more._" That line was true.

Xavier closed his eyes. "_To bring forth the light…_"

Yuri closed her eyes. "_…bring us strength for the fight…_"

Claire closed her eyes, finally. "_…and into the battle we'll travel with ultimate might._"

Suddenly, the lit candles burned brightly and went out. All of the gang felt a surge of energy flow through them. As soon as they let go, they all were thrown backwards by the force of the spell. They all groaned as they got up.

"Did it work?" asked Kyra.

"Only one way to find out," said Claire, "Max." Max looked at her. "Try looking down the hall and we'll work our way up from there."

Max looked at the hallway and tried to zoom in. He leaned forward a little and looked carefully. Nothing. "OK…now!" Still nothing. "Alright, what's going on?"

"That's weird…" Ingrid said, getting up, "Let me try." She looked down the hall, prepared to zap an ice ray at the floor… Suddenly, she was looking down the hall. Literally. "What?" She came back. "Max."

"What?"

"Blink 3 times and try again."

Max did what she told him and an ice ray was sent down the hall he was looking at. "What in the—"

Kyra noticed this. She looked down the hall. "Wow, we have a problem."

"How can you tell?" Zara tried to help, "The light's aren't on."

"Y-Yes, they are," said Kyra. She hit the light switch…and nothing changed. "Huh?" She did it over and over and over again with no effect. "Tech, we have technical problems."

"No, we don't."

Kyra looked back at this. "Wha—Nat, hold out your hand."

Nathan listened to her. "What? Why?" Suddenly, his hand zapped up a panther.

"Whoa!"

"Nat!"

"Turn it back! Turn it back!"

Nathan pulled his hand away and blinked and the panther disappeared just as it was about to jump at Zara.

Zara held up her hands and a tornado zoomed at the panther. As soon as the panther disappeared, she noticed the tornado and dropped it. "What?"

"Something tells me that something isn't right here," said Claire, slowly.

After some research, the gang discovered that they'd switched powers! Ace with Lexi, Duck with Slam, Tech with Rev, Kyra with Nathan, Zara with Sandra, Lindy with Arra, Byron with Darryl, Trinity with Orion, Willis with Cassandra, Elliot with Gail, Howie with Quinn, Ingrid with Max, Raina with Xavier, Harry with Lionel, and Claire with Adam and Yuri. Uh oh.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Claire frantically flipped through a spell book. "There's gotta be something we missed. Or some spell that can get us back to normal."

"Oh, right," said Duck, "'Cause magic worked so well before!"

Claire glared at him. "Don't make me shoot you with Yuri's stars."

"Ha! You don't know how to use her powers!"

"No kidding."

Duck got where she was going with that. Someone with powers they didn't know how to use was a lot more dangerous than someone with powers they could control. "Oh."

Zara glared at him from the couch. "You know, Duck," she said…not noticing a storm cloud forming over her, "sometimes you REALLY get on my nerves!" Suddenly, a lightning strike hit the pillow she was sitting next to and lit it on fire. She yelped, grabbed the pillow, dropped it on the floor, and stomped it out.

Xavier started panicking. "Wait a minute! I can put it out!" He aimed at her with Raina's powers…and drenched the whole room and not just the pillow.

Zara glared at him, soaking wet. "Thanks."

Xavier forced out a smile.

Kyra sighed and started wringing her hair out. "I hope the Dark Side is doing as bad as we are."

_With the Dark Side…_

Zack was in the middle of an alley that night. He was beating up a young girl. After he'd had his fun, he whipped out a dagger and stabbed her in the stomach, letting her lie there and bleed to death. "That should do it. Her soul is ours."

Meredith walked up with Ashton. "No fair. You didn't let us play."

Ashton smiled at her and took her waist. "You're all I wanna play with."

Meredith smiled back.

Zack gave them a look. "OK, ew." Meredith and Ashton both looked at him. "And for your information, she's still alive. She's just half-conscious and bleeding to death. Her soul's already going to Wake, so she's yours now if you want her."

Meredith shrugged. "Nah. It's no fun if she's too weak to scream."

Ashton nodded. "Plus, we're like bears. We don't eat someone else's prey."

Zack sighed. "Fine, but you're letting good blood go to waste." He bent down to retrieve the dagger.

Deirdre walked up. "Too bad she wasn't the mixed breed we're looking for. That blood would be going anywhere but to waste."

Astrid walked up. "Yeah, explain that whole 'mixed breed' thing to me?"

Deirdre groaned, rolled her eyes, and turned to look at Astrid. "For Wake to reestablish her full magic-conjoined powers, she needs the blood of another being with the powers of several different creatures. A pure one. Obviously, there's no creature out there that has the abilities of every magical creature ever to exist—except for hell-spawn like Wake. But there are several Angelic-blooded creatures of Dragon descent, who can sometimes talk to the dead and even to the stars. One of those, a virgin, will be the last soul we take. And their blood will be the assist that Wake needs to gain her full power. After that, all we need is the power of an extremely powerful mutant and then Wake can assume her full _form_ and we can begin our reign of terror. And then, when we've had our fun, we'll simply raise Wake's brothers and sisters and the rest is up to them."

Astrid blinked. "OK…yeah, you lost me about the time you said 'blood.'"

Zack scoffed. "You'd think a Vampire like you would be able to keep her focus once blood has been mentioned."

Astrid looked at him. "Yeah, you'd think so, wouldn't you?"

Meredith rolled her eyes. "Airhead Astrid."

Ashton nodded. "Oh, yeah! Yeah, you did mention her."

Astrid glared at them.

Meredith smiled. "One of the things I like about Ash, he's straightforward. If he doesn't like someone, he outright says it!"

Astrid kept her glare on them. "I'm starting to think I liked him better when he was living."

Zack sighed. "I wonder what the Loonies are up to."

_With the Loonies…_

Howie was using Quinn's powers to sort through several books for a solution to their situation. Nothing. "There's nothing here to help us! What even happened? I thought you said the spell worked right!"

Claire nodded. "It did. Our powers are definitely stronger. Just in the wrong people."

Trinity sighed. "OK, let's think this over. Maybe if we find out what went wrong, we can find a way to reverse this whole thing."

Gail thought it over. "Alright…we were in a circle on the floor…everybody clapped their hands together—'I meant with each other'—we all joined hands…uh…our formation was correct. All the candles were lit. Maybe someone _said _something wrong."

Claire looked at Howie. "You speed-read the book, just now. What was it?"

"Uh…" Howie thought it over. "Gail, say it again. I can just go over it in my head."

Gail nodded. "Uh…'to prepare for the battle ahead and the war to come, strengthen us through our fight and join our power as one'—"

Howie stopped her. "Wait! Are you sure it was 'join our power as one' and not 'combine our power as one'?"

Gail looked at him. "Yeah. Is there a difference?"

Howie sighed. "Yeah. If we got that line wrong, then the whole thing would've been thrown off, too. Apparently, there were too many of us for the incantation we used. When we told it to join our power together to make ourselves stronger, it briefly removed said powers to induct the strengthening process. But since there were too many powers for the spell we called upon, it couldn't contain them and it got confused and zapped the amplified powers into the wrong people."

Gail blinked. "OK, that's bad."

Claire looked at him. "So how do we put things back?"

Howie concentrated. "Uh…'_Dragon-fire and star-flame will reverse the spell that broke the chain_.' What does that mean?"

Claire sighed. "I don't know. I can't believe it! I thought I knew everything about the magic world but I don't even know what that means!"

Tech looked at her suspiciously. "What do you mean 'magic world'? Suddenly, there's some whole other world out there?"

Claire looked at him. "It's a long story. Forget I said anything." She turned around so she didn't have to face him. _I'm starting to think this meteor everyone's been talking about closed the Gateways and opened the portals. Who knows what else it changed? _She looked at the team. _I can't tell them. Not until I know for sure what happened. Besides, in the midst of this crisis here is nowhere near the time to bring it up._ "Alright, do we know anything about any Dragons? Maybe we should start there."

"Yeah, I think someone would've noticed if there were some giant flying, fire-breathing reptile somewhere on the planet," Orion pointed out.

Rev ran up to him. "Well-Weathervane-turned-into-a-Dragon-once-but-I-hardly-see-how-that-would-help-since-she's-not-a-Dragon-anymore-and-I-don't-think-a-storm-dragon-is-technically-an-actual-Dragon-anyway-so-just-forget-I-mentioned-it."

Tech groaned. "How is it that I got your powers and you're still as annoying as ever?"

Rev glared at him. "Harsh."

Kyra sighed. "That's it! The Dark Side has 5 of our members, our powers have been switched around, we have no way to control the magic on the team let alone in the field—we're not going on any missions that won't help _our_ situation until 'our situation' is fixed!"

Lexi looked at her. "What? But the people of Acmetropolis need us to protect them!"

Ace sighed. "I'm sorry, Lex, but, from a leader's standpoint, I agree with Kyra. We're in no position to protect the people. We have no control over the power that would help them. If we go out in the field like this, we're only gonna be causing more damage."

Zara looked at her feet. Suddenly, she burst. "There's gotta be something we can do! If we can't help the people, the Dark Side is only gonna kill ever more of them! And that'll only get them that much closer to raising Wake! And if Wake rises, there'll be no hope for anyone! …and we'll never get Zack back."

Sandra sighed and gave her a sympathetic look. "Zara…"

Suddenly, it was raining indoors and the freshly-dried team was soaking wet again.

Sandra nodded. "…don't overwork yourself."

Zara sighed. "I'm sorry, it's just…too much stress. I'm building emotion."

"Well, don't keep it bottled up like that. It'll produce sudden bursts, and hence the rainstorm."

"Sounds tough."

"It is. Why do you think it took me all those months to contain my power?"

Zara barely heard her. She was zoning out.

Sandra looked at her and realized what that meant. She raced over there and grabbed her. Her senses were kicking into Zara. For someone with no experience, it's incredibly painful. "Just roll with it, it'll be over in a few seconds. Unless, of course, something really, really bad is happening, in which case…"

Zara just winced and leaned her head back in pain.

_A young girl hid in the dark…_

She turned her head around, hoping it would help keep the senses under control.

_A young lady stared at a fire…_

She suddenly gasped as one last image hit her.

_Zack stabbed a young woman in the chest, killing her instantly…_

Zara collapsed, falling from Sandra's grip onto the floor.

Duck raced over there. He almost quacked over there, but quickly remembered that Slam had his power. So he just ran for it. "Zar, are you OK?"

Zara had reached a breaking point. She was breathing heavily and on the verge of tears. "It's Zack."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The gang came out of the hut that hid the hideout (no alliteration intended). They peeked around the corner of the street to make sure no one was there. No one.

"Are you sure about this, Zara?" Kyra asked, "After all, you're not the one who usually has these senses."

Zara nodded. "Trust me. Zack's aiming to kill and I think it may have something to do with one of the girls I saw."

"You know," Sandra said, "It's very rare that all of the things I sense in one case are connected. It could just be that the little girl you saw was scared, the young woman you saw was in danger, and the woman you saw Zack kill was just another soul."

"Either way, I'm not letting Zack drift that far."

Kyra, meanwhile, was letting loose a flurry of x-ray vision again. "Nat, your powers are driving me crazy!"

Nathan looked at her. "Hey, I couldn't control it at first either. Just blink and maybe it'll calm down."

Kyra was about to follow his advice when suddenly she caught sight of something in one of the buildings. "Hey! There's someone trying to rob that bank!"

"Oh, good!" said Ingrid, "We've been fighting the Dark Side for so long, it's nice to be able to have a simple mission. Let's go!"

Max stopped her. "Wait! Remember our little pact back there? No missions until we have our powers back under control—where'd Nat and Duck go?"

Everyone looked around. Sure enough, Nathan and Duck weren't there.

Zara sensed for them and groaned. "Should've known!" She raced off towards the bank getting robbed.

There were 2 robbers greedily collecting money when—

"Stand aside, criminals!"

The 2 robbers turned to look at Duck and Nathan behind him.

"You're about to be beaten by Danger Duck!"

Nathan glared at him. "And me!"

"Right!"

The rest of the gang ran in about then.

Zara grabbed Duck. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Saving the day! Now let me at them!" He ran over to start fighting.

Zara scoffed. "I don't think so!" She held out a hand to launch a thunder strike at the robbers for him so she could keep telling him off. Instead, she sent a gust of wind at him, knocking him back into a staircase. "I didn't mean to do that!"

"Here, let me do it!" Nathan held out his hand to use Kyra's power to summon a leopard or something. Instead, he got a bunny that landed on his head. "What—that's not even close!"

Max panicked. He noticed that the robbers were trying to get away in the confusion. He quickly aimed to shoot a heat ray at the door to melt the lock. Too much too soon for him. He shot an ice ray at the floor beneath Ace's feet, making him slip and fall over, launching a brain-blast at the ceiling which reflected and hit Tech in the stomach.

Tech was launched back into the wall with Rev's speed, thus making him go right through the bricks and concrete. "OW!"

Nathan, meanwhile, now had a bunny on his head, one in his arms, and 3 on the floor around him. "OK, now I'm sure I've got it!" He concentrated as hard as he could, called for an elephant…and got another bunny. "OH, COME ON! Really? Are you kidding me?"

Orion finally stepped in. "Uh, guys?" He pointed at the back exit. The door was closing. The robbers had gotten away.

Trinity groaned. She turned to glare at Duck and Nathan. "This is why we can't be going on missions like this! It'll only cause more chaos!"

Tech came out of the wall, incredibly sore. "For us and everyone."

Gail sighed. "Let's just go back to the hideout. Whatever the Dark Side is up to, knowing them, they'll still be up to it tomorrow. Hopefully, by then, we'll have at least come closer to finding a way to fix this."

Howie nodded. "Gail's right. We gotta go back."

Before anyone could say otherwise or change their minds, the gang sulked back towards the hideout.

Except for Darryl, who stayed behind.

And Lindy, who noticed Darryl wasn't leaving and stopped at the door to check on him.

Darryl got frustrated quickly a kicked a nearby chair. Hard.

Lindy walked up to him. "What's wrong?"

Darryl looked at her. "I…I was the one who said the line wrong and started the chain reaction for the incantation. It's because of me that this happened."

Lindy sighed. "You didn't mean to. It was an accident. Any of us could've made that mistake."

"'Any of us' didn't. I did."

Lindy looked at him sympathetically and got closer. "You can't keep kicking yourself for something that wasn't your fault."

"It was my fault."

"Darryl, I mean it. It wasn't your fault."

He looked at her.

"I've been meaning to tell you for a while, I…"

"I know, I…I just…"

She took his hand. Unfortunately, her emotions got the better of her and she, with Arra's powers, involuntarily scanned him.

_Darryl was working at a hotel…_

_The manager fired him and threw him out…_

_That's when the meteor hit…_

Lindy pulled her hand away. "I didn't mean to do that."

Darryl nodded. "Gonna have to tell you sooner or later anyway."

Lindy nodded back. "Look, I…I've wanted to tell you…I care about you…a lot…and…"

"I know. The feeling's mutual."

She half-smiled.

They leaned in closer…

They were an inch apart…

They closed their eyes…

And it started to rain on them. While they were indoors.

Darryl noticed this and took off his jacket to cover them. "OK, _that _wasn't my fault!"

Lindy smirked. "I think it's Zara."

"Man, we've gotta switch back fast. I don't think this is something you can get used to."

Lindy nodded.

_Meanwhile…_

A young woman was in an old house on the East Side. She had long blonde hair (so blonde it was only a few shades away from white) and sparkling blue eyes. She was dressed in a flowing white gown and even wore a silver tiara. She sat on her windowsill and looked out at the stars. "I need to know what to do. We're not safe anymore, my sister and I. Not with what's going on now."

A few stars twinkled at her and she heard whispers in her head.

"Let them take me? But what will happen to poor Mary?"

A few more stars twinkled and she heard even more whispers.

"I see. How long do I have?"

The stars stopped twinkling. They could only give advice, they couldn't tell the future.

"Right. Ask the Dragon-flame." She held out her hand and concentrated, closing her eyes. When she opened her eyes, a small ball of fire sparked in her hand. "Dragon-flame, sparking to give light, how long until that awful night?" The Dragon-flame transformed into a sphere of light, giving off an image of the Dark Side. Instantly, her eyes widened. "They're coming now." She un-summoned the Dragon-flame and left the room at top speed. "Mary! Mary!"

A young girl who looked a lot like her came into the room. She was even wearing a similar gown, even if she didn't have the tiara. "What is it, Kate?"

Kate looked at her. "You need to hide." She took off the tiara. "Take it."

Mary's eyes widened. "What?"

"Take it! Now!"

"No, I can't take the crown. It's not mine."

"It is now." Kate put the crown on Mary's head. It sparkled and shrunk to produce a perfect fit. "Go hide in the coat closet, and, no matter what, do not move, do not leave, and do not make a sound. Go!"

Mary nodded sadly and ran into the closet. She closed the door and locked it. She stood there in the dark for a few seconds, waiting to see what Kate would do.

Kate was in the room she'd left, checking every nook and cranny for something that might help the situation. There was nothing there at all, no tome or amulet or anything. She looked out the window and saw people approaching. She gasped and closed the curtains instantly, to make like there was no one home. Then she heard voices outside. She whirled around to look in the direction of the front door.

Mary, still hiding in the dark closet, heard the voices as well. She got behind the coats and crouched down on the floor, hiding herself by strategically placing the shoes on the floor in a way that would look normal but would really be hiding her perfectly.

That's when the front door broke down. And in walked Deirdre, Loraine, Priscilla, and Josephine.

Josephine looked around the place. "Are you sure someone even lives here? It looks deserted. And Loraine and I were able to walk in without an invitation."

Deirdre looked at her. "Because the owner of the place is not entirely human, unlike the Loonatics or the people you hunt. And, yes, there is someone here. They just want us to think there isn't. Obviously, they saw us coming. Now start looking!"

Josephine rolled her eyes and started to search the place.

Deirdre walked up to the room Kate had just been in. She looked around and saw nothing but a table, a window, a closet, and a wardrobe.

Kate, however, was hiding behind the wardrobe, well out of her line of sight.

Deirdre walked over to the wardrobe…and opened it.

Kate silently sighed with relief. They hadn't found her. Suddenly, a hand reached out and grabbed her.

Deirdre glared at her. "Thought you could hide from us, didn't you?"

Kate started trying her hardest to run off.

Deirdre grabbed a strong enough hold on her arm to practically break it, making her wince in pain and stop moving. "Loraine! We got a fighter!"

Loraine walked in, smiling. "_ Let all your cares slide, leave the pain behind, and let your worries fade away _"

Kate fainted.

Deirdre and Loraine grabbed her and lugged her off.

While this went on, Josephine passed the coat closet inside which defenseless Mary hid. She stopped walking after passing it. She looked at the door. She walked over to the door and kicked it open. She couldn't see anyone in there. She looked around, confused. "Prissy!"

Priscilla walked over there.

"You've got Cheyenne's little sight worked into your eyes. Tell me this: is there someone in there? 'Cause I trust my nose and ears and there's definitely fresh blood and a heartbeat in there."

Priscilla looked at her. She looked into the closet. She could see the vital signs of a living breathing person. A 9-year-old girl. She sighed and closed her eyes. Then did the only thing she could do: lied through her teeth and made it quite clear that she wasn't doing so. "No. There's no one in there."

Mary heard this and was shocked.

Josephine started rubbing her ear and pinching her nose. "Maybe I need to get looked at." She walked off.

Priscilla followed. "By who? No doctor admits Vampires."

Mary waited until she absolutely knew they were gone. She finally got out of the closet. She looked around the building. There was no one there. She looked out the broken front door. She could just barely see the members of the Dark Side taking Kate away from the street. She sighed sadly. Her big sister was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"OK, now!" Nathan tried to zap up a lizard and got another bunny. "OK, _now_!" He tried to summon a hawk and instead got _another _bunny. "OK, NOW!" Bunny after bunny after bunny. "WHAT'S WITH ALL THE HIPPITY-HOPPITY BUNNIES? First time I tried this, I got a stinking panther!"

"Relax, Nat!" Kyra said, "Remember when I first got my powers? I summoned a tiger and, after that, only got sheep?"

Nathan smiled. "Oh, right. And that one ate your—"

"Yeah, don't relive that part. Just hearing a 'baa' now freaks me out."

Nathan nodded. 3…2…1… "BAA!"

"NATHAN!"

Zara sighed. "You know, for a fearless leader—especially someone like you who doesn't scare so easily—you're a little on the low expectations side."

Kyra and Nathan both glared at her.

Zara looked at her. "Sorry. It's a frustration. I'm trying not to keep it bottled up, like Sandra told me to."

"Well, you sound like Sandra," said Lindy.

"Mixed with Uma," Raina added.

Zara looked at Sandra. "Oh. Now I get why you 2 are always like that."

Sandra just shrugged.

_With the Dark Side…_

Zack was in Wake's chamber, leaning against the wall.

Wake was lying on the floor, looking at him. "I can sense your sister. She's not doing too well."

"I know. Trust me, she's gonna be doing a lot worse."

Wake smirked.

Deirdre walked in. "_ Oh, Wake! _" she smirked in a singsong voice.

"_ What? _" Wake asked, mockingly.

Deirdre opened the door. "We got missing ingredient #1."

Lorraine and Josephine came in with Kate in their grasp, struggling to get out.

"Let me out!" Kate groaned, struggling hard enough to kick them (of course, she didn't, but you know what I mean).

Wake looked at her and smiled walking over there.

Kate looked at her and her eyes widened in fear.

Wake looked her over. "She's perfect."

Kate shook her head. "In all my years, I never thought I'd live to see the day you came back."

"Well, here I am." She started walking around her. "I understand your ancestors were the Order of the Dragon-Star. The Angelic-Dragons who helped the Saviors to wipe me out and banish my family." She came up behind Kate and grabbed her. "Let's just say I'm the kind of person who holds a grudge."

"Now don't tell me you're gonna kill her when it's getting good," said Zack, "Not only do we need her for the last stages of the spell, but also…wouldn't it be better if we got in a little hurting first?"

Wake smiled. "You're right." She let go of Kate, pushing her enough to make her bend over in slight pain. "I can see you're the perfect choice for my successor already, Zack. Maybe while we're taking this place, you could rule the Underworld for me."

Zack smirked. "First things first…let me have a go with this girl."

Kate looked at him.

Zack shifted the smirk to her, his reddish-black eyes glaring at her.

_With the Loonies…_

Howie was sitting in a chair, leaning against one armrest and propping his feet up on the other. He picked up a book and threw it aside. "No." He picked up another one and threw it away. "No." He did the same thing 3 more times. "No! _No_! Wait…NO!" He threw that book against the wall. "I give up! We're never gonna find it! I can't find anything about a 'Dragon-fire' or 'star-flame.'"

"Just stick with Dragons for now," said Orion, tossing him a book on Dragons.

Howie held for a second. "AH! Vivid illustrations!" He dropped the book. "I did not need that image in my head!"

"Sorry!" Orion said, running to take the book, "I forgot about page 129."

Howie focused for a second. "Hmm…it doesn't say if Dragons have any magical properties to their fire…huh. It _does_, however, say that a lot of normal people can actually have Dragon blood and not know it."

"Right, I've heard of that," said Trinity, playing with her necklace, "I heard that's what O-negative really is."

"Well, that would explain why it's such a rare blood type," said Tech. Actually, since they were a team of superheroes, they should know their blood types and everything but they had never been tested for that sort of thing. They'd resolved to do that sort of thing sooner or later but it always got postponed by something and now it was just too dangerous sometimes to leave the hideout because of the Vampires and Dark Side agents.

Claire looked at Adam. "Can you tell if there's a Dragon nest in the area or something? Maybe Nathan can speak their language."

"Are you kidding?" asked Nathan, surrounded by rabbits, "Do you notice this?"

Claire looked at his and got where he was going. "Well, still."

One rabbit sniffed him.

Nathan looked at the rabbit. "Shut up."

Kyra walked over and picked up the rabbit. "Don't upset the bunny, they're fragile."

"Oh, please. Ace and Lexi can't be broken."

"They're anthros! There's a difference!"

Adam sighed. "Just let me at it." He closed his eyes and focused. "OH! Ah! Now I get what Howie meant by 'vivid images!'"

"Sorry!" Claire said, "Forgot to warn you! You have to be really specific!"

Adam glared at him. "Thanks for the warning."

Yuri sighed and walked over to him, putting her arm around him. "Let me make a reference to a really old Disney sketch comedy show: 'You've got to use your croissant! Think!'" She said "think" while using her fist to knock on his head.

Adam rubbed his head and gave her a look.

Suddenly, the alarm started going off. The whole team raced outside to see a few Vampires on the street.

"Oh snap," said Ace.

Without thinking, Gail jumped one of the Vampires and whipped out a stake. But before she could kill the Vamp, it grabbed her wrist and threw the stake across the street.

Arra, with Lindy's reflexes, caught the stake. And saw her dilemma when she realized she didn't really have any real experience slaying Vampires and that they were now all already coming for her. "Oh no." Also without thinking, she smacked one of the Vampires with her free hand. Accidentally using Lindy's slight strength to knock its head into Adam.

Adam grabbed his sore spot and fell over.

Yuri raced over. "Add, are you OK?"

"Allow me to complete your earlier reference: 'Right in the ooh-la-las.'"

After the team had left the hideout, Mary sneaked in. She made sure no one was there and made her way over to the keypad that opened the elevator leading to the inside of the hideout. She placed her hand on it and concentrated. The tiara on her head shimmered and the elevator opened. She stepped in and found herself inside the hideout. Once inside, she looked around the main room. She almost instantly found the spell book with the details to the power spell that had short-circuited. She ran over there and opened it to the marked page to find the details Howie had given on reversing a mess-up: "'_Dragon-fire and star-flame will mend the spell that broke the chain_.'" Her eyes widened as she realized what it meant. "They need the power of an Angelic-Dragon. Like me or Kate!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kate was thrown into a dark cellar in the Dark Side's building.

Deirdre left the door open so Zack could walk into the room. "Go ahead, have your fun. Just don't pull what you tried on your girlfriend, we need a virgin for this."

Zack just smirked at Kate. "Don't worry. That's not the only trick I know."

Deirdre smiled and left the room, locking the door as she walked off.

Kate looked at Zack, breathing heavily.

Zack just walked closer to her. He pulled out a knife. "So…no raping, not too much bloodshed…that leaves us with about 500 possibilities. Looks like I got my work cut out for me." With that said, he moved to stab her.

_With the Loonies…_

Ingrid shrieked as a Vamp grabbed her.

"Ingrid!" Max cried, running to help her. He tried to hit the Vamp with enough heat vision to set it on fire. No such luck. He did manage to do a heat ray and not an ice ray this time. But the heat ray he sent flying went right past the Vamp and into a nearby lamppost. The post melted and began collapsing. On Rev.

Rev saw this and realized he didn't have the speed to escape this time. "Uh oh." That's when the lamppost fell on him.

"REV!" Kyra cried, racing to help him. But before she could go too far, one of the Vamps grabbed her.

Nathan saw this and panicked. "Don't worry, Kyra! I got it!" He aimed to get the worst lion he could. Only to get another bunny rabbit. "NOW? REALLY?"

Suddenly, the spot where crushed Rev was glowed green and Rev crawled out from under the lamppost, groaning. "Man-that-hurt. Now-I-know-how-Tech-feels-everyday-when-he-gets-electrocuted."

"Rev!" Cassandra cried, not getting anywhere with the Vamp grabbing her, "A little help would be nice!"

Rev looked at her. "OH!" He moved to zap the busted lamppost into the Vamp that was holding her, gesturing to her to duck. He sent it in the wrong direction and it hit just recovering Adam.

Adam groaned. "I hate my life today."

"Wait!" Willis cried, remembering he had Cassandra's powers, "I got it!" He grabbed the Vamp that was attacking him, zapping it back with a surge of electric energy.

It fell on Rev. Rev was electrocuted. Rev instantly regenerated. "I'm-with-Adam. I-hate-my-life-today."

Cassandra, remembering that Willis had her powers, realized that she had Willis' powers. "I got it!" She focused as hard as she could to conjure up some sun. She just zapped up a lightning strike at Rev. Wrong power.

Rev regenerated again. "And-now-I'm-with-Nathan: 'NOW? REALLY?'"

In the midst of this chaos, Mary snuck out of the hideout. She saw the team down the street, dealing with the demons. Mary looked at her hands, knowing she had the power to correct all their problems then and there. But she couldn't do it. _I'm wearing the crown. If I give off that kind of sacrifice now, it'll lose its power. And this is my one defense against the Dark Side since they don't know about it or me. Sure, the Loonies could definitely protect me…but not enough. Wake's getting stronger, I can feel it. Soon she'll have them all in their hands. I can't do that to them. I can't do that to Kate. I have to find her first. _Mary closed her eyes and concentrated. The tiara on her head shimmered. She opened her eyes. "I've got it. Oh, man, she's in trouble." She ran off as fast as she could go.

Meanwhile, the team kept trying to hold down the Vamps.

Finally, Tech got an idea. "Zara! Toss me your stake!"

Zara whipped out a stake and threw it at Tech.

Tech, with Rev's super speed, grabbed it and quickly dusted every Vamp there…then, since he was going too fast to slow down, ran into a building. "Ow."

Trinity raced over there and helped him up. "Are you OK?"

Tech shook himself off. "Bruised and broken in several places, but I'll pull through."

Trinity sighed. "I give up. We can't go on like this. We need to find a way to get our powers back to normal. After all, the Dark Side is growing and they now have agents all over the streets, most of whom are magic, and we can't fight them like this, let alone protect ourselves."

Quinn groaned. "Let's just go inside and figure this out. Maybe we can figure out that message." He started to lead them back into the hideout.

They didn't even notice someone standing in the shadows and zapping the door.

"Come on," said Gail, moving to open the door. It didn't budge. She kept pulling on it. Nothing happened. She finally kicked it and then threw her bodyweight against it, trying to break it down. Still nothing. She sighed. "Who has the keys?"

While the gang wondered over this, the person in the shadows tossed out a rock or something.

Duck noticed this and looked. "What's this?"

Claire saw and her eyes widened. "DON'T TOUCH IT!"

Too late. Suddenly, there was a burst of light and everything went black…

_With the Dark Side…_

Kate lay on the floor of the cellar, gasping for breath. By now, she had 3 broken bones, 17 bruises and wounds, and 5 gashes where Zack had stabbed but not bled her. _This just isn't my night._

Zack knelt down next to her. "I've gotta say: I've never had more fun with my life until I started with this."

Kate looked at him. "You've killed 79 people. Assaulted, robbed, and kidnapped 43. And attempted to rape your soul-mate."

Zack smirked. "Guess Wake wasn't kidding when she said your kind is big into reading souls."

Kate just kept looking at him. "You don't have one. It's torn. Half of it isn't even inside you."

"Hence the evil part."

Kate smiled. "Your sister…"

Zack stopped smirking and grabbed her. "What about Zara?"

Before Kate could answer this, the door opened to reveal Loraine on the other side. "Oh. Good. You're torturing her. You could let me in on the fun!"

"I don't think a lullaby's gonna cut it with this girl."

Loraine sighed. "Whatever. Look…Simone the street Witch brought in a little something you might want to see."

Zack sighed and let go of his hold on Kate. "This ain't over. In a little while, we'll pick up right where we left off."

Kate stared after him as the door closed and locked behind him.

Suddenly, the tiny opening in the wall that acted as the only window clattered.

Kate, looked up, realizing what that meant. Someone was there. "Who's there?"

Mary appeared in the window. "It's me."

Kate instantly got up from the floor, ignoring her wounds, and walked over to the wall, looking up at the window her sister looked down from. "Mary, what are you doing here?"

Mary lay on the ground outside the building, looking into the window. "I knew you were in trouble and I had to help you. I went to talk the Loonatics, but they weren't in their hideout—they were busy fighting a group of Vampires. So while they were fighting, I realized that their powers were somehow switched, they can't control them. So I snuck into their hideout and found out that they cast a spell wrong and I know what'll fix it: the sacrifice of an Angelic-Dragon's powers. I can't let you make that big a sacrifice and I can't do it because it will ruin the crown's power so I wanted to ask if there was anyone else who could do it."

Kate processed this. "You really they can help us?"

"Maybe not against Wake, not yet…but they could certainly protect us against the Dark Side, maybe even diminish the ritual's power."

Kate thought it over. "No. We're not messing with their spell yet, there's no telling how it could mess up their powers. You have to find Keenan and tell him what happened. Maybe he can help."

Mary considered. "Do we have to ask your Bewitcher boyfriend to help?"

"Mary, we've been over this. Not all Bewitchers are evil. Don't you think the 2 of us, of all people, should be able to feel if something were up with him?"

Mary pondered her situation. "Fine." With that said, she left.

Kate stared after her sister. "Be careful. The 2 of you are all I have."

Mary, leaving the street, turned back to look at the window through which she'd just been talking to her sister. "I hope this works. You're all I have." With that, she ran off.

While all this happened, Meredith and Ashton dropped unconscious Zara on the couch in the lobby of the Dark Side's building.

"What happened?" Zack asked.

The blonde Witch who'd knocked out the team walked up to him. "I caught them outside their place, fighting a bunch of Vampires. Their powers are off. So I knocked them out with a magic bomb. Who knew it'd be so easy?"

Deirdre considered the situation. "How long till they wake up?"

Their street Witch thought it over. "Depends on the victim's status. Conservative guess…about another hour. But you never know with mutants like this."

Deirdre sighed. "Thanks, Simone."

Simone nodded and left the building.

Deirdre looked at Zack. "I think we just got a few extra souls _and _the thorns in our sides removed."

Zack smirked again. He looked at Gail, lying on the floor a little ways away. "You sure I can't have a little more fun with my girl here? I mean, she is off like a light in a blackout."

Deirdre gave him a look. "You had your fun with her. Besides, you heard Simone: she could wake up any minute. We gotta do the job now if we're gonna."

Zack sighed and took out his knife. "Fine." He looked at unconscious Claire. "What say you we start with our latest traitor?" He moved to stab her in the heart.

Just before he could, her hand grabbed his wrist. Her eyes opened to glare at him intensely. "You really don't wanna do that."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Claire, still holding Zack's wrist, pushed him back into Deirdre, knocking them both over. She got up. "You really don't wanna mess with me." Suddenly, 7 blades shaped like stars flew through the ceiling and at Zack.

Zack quickly jumped out of the way, making the 7 blades embed themselves in the wall instead. He got up.

"Seems I'm a little more acute with Yuri's powers now. Guess all I needed was a push in the right direction." With that said, she sent a spell zapped to the floor.

The team woke up with a jolt.

"What happened?" Byron asked, groaning.

Xavier was first to recognize their surroundings and realize where they were. "Uh…uh oh."

Zara and Gail were first to catch sight of Zack.

Zack looked at them for a second.

"Uh, explanation later, fight now," Claire said, summoning 8 more stars and sending them towards Deirdre and Zack.

Deirdre flipped out of the way, pinning herself to the wall and hitting the alarm that would make the rest of the Dark Side come join the fight.

Kate, in her cell[ar], heard the alarm. She pinned her ear to the wall, listening to see what was going on. She heard a fight going on. The Loonies were there! Her eyes widened in panic. "Oh no. If they kill the Loonatics and L-Force…they're that many souls closer and there's no one to protect the planet from the Dark Side. No one to protect Mary from Wake. I can't let that happen." She thought over her options. "I know what I have to do."

Back in the lobby, Tech and Rev got cornered.

Tech looked at Rev. "Just hone in on your powers. You can do this."

"Good-luck."

Tech nodded. He used Rev's powers and sped away from his attackers to the other side of the room.

Rev, meanwhile, used Tech's powers to send some of the used throwing stars at his attackers. It worked. "Yes!"

Ace and Lexi were back to back in the center of the room.

"It's the same as using the brain blast, Lex," Ace said, "Just focus your energy into your lasers."

"Same to you," Lexi said, "Just concentrate your anger."

The 2 bunnies nodded at each other and zapped the Dark Side agents coming for them. After they were sure they had them down, they high-fived.

Nathan and Kyra were knocked down next to each other.

"I can't do it, Kyra," Nathan said, "I just can't."

"Yes, you can, Nat," said Kyra, "You've got the concentration down, obviously, but you just aren't wanting it hard enough. You were letting your emotions get in too fast, especially your panic and anger. That's what got me messed up when I first got my powers."

"Kyra, I just can't—"

"Nat! …I believe in you." Making sure no one could see them (and no one did) and without thinking, she grabbed him and kissed him.

Nathan blinked. "Whoa."

Suddenly, a tiger jumped out of nowhere and started mauling their attackers.

Kyra looked at this and then at Nathan. "Yeah, whoa!" She thought it over. "We're not speaking of this again."

"Oh, come on, don't tell me you didn't enjoy that."

"What are you talking about?"

"That kiss."

"I didn't kiss anyone."

"Kyra—"

"No!"

In fact, all of the teammates had the same ideas at the same time. They were easily able to, even under the pressure, instruct each other on their powers and control them. Guess all they needed was a little boost.

In the middle of this, Priscilla heard a knocking on the door to the cellar. She looked at it and saw, with Cheyenne's super-brain vision, that someone was in there. She looked back at the fight. No one was looking. She quickly took out a hairpin from her French-braided hair and began to pick the lock, finally letting out Kate.

Kate looked at her.

Priscilla looked back at her.

Kate smiled, seeing what she'd done. "Thanks for helping my sister."

Priscilla smiled in return. "Uh…" She stopped smiling. "I'm part of the Dark Side. And I really can't risk upsetting anyone."

Kate got where she was going. "Don't worry, I got this." She pretended to knee her in the gut and knock her down to the floor.

Priscilla followed the act and fell to the floor.

Kate knelt down next to her. "Stay down or they'll kill you."

Priscilla discreetly nodded. "Thank you."

"Guess we're even."

Priscilla just half-smiled.

Neither of them noticed that Cheyenne had seen the whole thing. She glared from the other side of the room and pulled Zack away from the fight. "In case you're keeping score, that's strike 2."

Zack looked at her and listened to what she had to say. Once he heard the whole story, he looked in Priscilla's direction to see that it was true. He shook his head at her. "If I could kill her, I would."

Cheyenne looked around. "Why isn't Wake coming?"

Wake was in her chamber, watching the whole thing with her eyes closed. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say I'd seen the Loonies fight before." Then her smirk faded and her eyes popped open. "No… It couldn't be…" She whipped her head around to face the door, suddenly unwilling to leave her chambers. "Kill them. KILL THEM ALL!"

Back in the halls, Kate peered around the corner that led to the lobby. She saw the Loonies' dilemma and the only solution to it. It could take days for Mary to find Keenan and bring him there, but the Loonies were being threatened with death now. There was only one answer. She took a deep breath, knowing what a big sacrifice she was making for the sake of everyone. She held out her hands and a glowing ball of white light appeared in them. It was her power. She threw the ball into the lobby, in the midst of the fight.

Suddenly, the ball of light exploded, blinding and deafening everyone there momentarily as if it were a flash-bang.

When the Loonatics jumped back to it, their eyes flashed their signature colors.

And L-Force felt a strong surge of power. Magic power.

The Loonies exchanged looks, realizing what had happened. Their powers were back to normal!

Kate looked at Priscilla. She couldn't read her. Her power was gone.

Priscilla, still lying on the floor, gave her a sympathetic look as she realized what had happened.

Suddenly, the fight turned even more into the Loonies' favor.

Finally, Deirdre couldn't take it anymore. She growled in frustration and sent her powers launched at the Loonies, sending them all flying through the doors and into the street. She ran for the doors and grabbed the handles. "See you, suckers!" With that, she slammed the doors shut and locked them.

Zara raced to get back in. Too late. She sighed. "Oh well." She looked at her team. "It's good to be back."

"What did it?" asked Harry.

"Who knows?" responded Raina, "Let's just be glad it did."

Back in the Dark Side's building, Deirdre threw Kate back into the cellar.

Kate got up. "What's the use in keeping me here now? I don't have my power anymore."

Deirdre smirked. "We don't need your power. We just need your blood."

Kate processed this. There was no escaping it now. She could only hope Mary could find Keenan alone.

_At the hideout…_

Kyra was sitting on the couch, reading a book. She was glad the whole crisis was over and she could relax again.

Claire walked in.

Kyra stopped her. "Claire."

Claire looked at her. "Yeah?"

Kyra put her book aside and got up from the couch. "I just can't figure it out. How did you know about the bomb and get up faster than the rest of us?"

Claire considered what she could tell her. "Let's just say I'm a bit more in tune with my magic than the rest of you." She started to walk off but Kyra stopped her.

Kyra looked at her. "You know, it'd really be smart not to keep secrets from the team leader."

"I know. And maybe one day I'll actually tell you. But trust me, it's not something you should know too soon." With that said, Claire walked off.

Kyra stared after her. What could she mean?

Meanwhile, Zara was in her room, hugging her pillow as she sat on her bed.

There was a knock at the door.

Zara sighed. "Come on in."

Duck walked in.

Zara half-smiled at him.

Duck sat down next to her. "Something wrong?"

"Yeah…when I had Sandra's senses…I saw Zack kill a woman."

"I know, that's why we—"

"And I could feel that it wasn't his first."

Duck shut up. He couldn't say anything for that.

Zara sighed, tears in her eyes. "Zack's changing too fast. He's not even my brother anymore."

Duck sighed. "Don't worry, we'll get through this."

Zara nodded and leaned against him.

Duck took a moment to process what was happening and finally wrapped his arms around her. He could feel it: ever since she'd come into his life, he hadn't been the same. And he didn't think he ever would be again.

_Meanwhile…_

Wake watched the whole thing. She shook her head, disgusted. There was a knock on her door and she opened her eyes. "Feel free."

Deirdre walked in. "Well? Anything? 'Cause things are both bad and good for us now."

Wake looked at her. "We're nearing to our goal with the souls. We have one of the 2 missing ingredients. And we have enough agents to guard the planet for our cause."

Deirdre smiled, knowing that that was good.

"But…"

Deirdre stopped smiling. "But what?"

Wake groaned. "It keeps haunting me. Memories of 1000 years ago…" She looked at Deirdre. "Like that Angelic-Dragon's ancestors and what they did to me…" She sighed. "And now…I look at the Loonies and see something completely different… I don't think they're entirely who we think they are."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
